


Horny Hogwarts

by Reformedwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Smut, eroitca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reformedwriter/pseuds/Reformedwriter
Summary: A young wizard finds a powerful spell and uses it to enslave Hogwarts' most beautiful witches, and though they are strong spell casters capable of resistance, they often find themselves wanting to give into the sweet swan song of submission."Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor dorms in a daze, Mason's spell wrapped around her mind, squeezing it tightly in its warm embrace and wiping all her memories of what happened in the library mere minutes ago replacing them with new ones that made the place between her legs ache.""Entranced Ginny got out of bed and picked up the nightgown pressing it to her nose, and inhaling deeply. The smell was intoxicating, and filled her mind with more wonderful, but terrible fantasies of Hermione, Mason, and herself. She stood there inhaling Hermione's scent for a long while, her eyes glowing softly red the whole time.""Luna in an effort to find wrackspurts put on her Spectrespecs again, and was shocked to find that that strange pink aura that had emanated off of that handsome Slytherin was coming off of her now, not nearly as thick, but it was definitely there. She needed to find out what this was."
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Hermione 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction  
> I appreciate any and all feedback for my work  
> This is a smut story about gradual brainwashing with resistance and eventual total submission

Mason was a bundle of nerves wrapped in live electrical wires; he had spent his summer vacation studying a spell he had found not in the Hogwarts’ library, but in a deep reddit thread. An unusual place for a wizard to find a spell to be sure, but it was written so elegantly and professionally that he was sure a real wizard had to have posted it. 

Now that he was back within the confines of the castle he could actually test whether or not it worked without alerting anyone to its use. Which led to him being in a secluded corner of the enchanted library, with his hand drawn over a pen fashioned from quartz which he had spent two months bathing in moonlight. “Parere inperitis,” he said waving his wand over the pen. 

For a moment nothing at all happened, and he felt deep disappointment, then the pen started glow with a powerful green light. The bright glow faded to a dull one, and he was left with a pen that let out a dull emerald light. 

He could see his breath now, and he felt exhausted, the spell had taken more out of him than he thought it would, but it was most certainly worth it. 

**-THE NEXT DAY -**

He knew exactly who to use the spell on, the bustiest witch in all of Hogwarts: Hermione Granger. She stood at 5’10, and walked the corridors of the castle like a fantasy from a 12-year-old wizard’s dreams. Her breasts were two giant mounds that entered the room before she did, and stuck out so perkily that there were fierce debates regarding whether or not she used a spell to keep them up. Despite being constantly covered by long skirts and high socks her legs were incredibly long, and ended on a tight arse. Her hair which she never styled or put in any special fashion was a lustrous chestnut main that made her a fierce and dangerous appearance. 

There was no one in Hogwarts that could deny that Hermione was a beauty, she had been approached by the highest born wizards and witches in the school. She had turned all of them down, preferring to focus on her studies and her small group of friends. 

As Mason approached her he felt that live electrical wire wrap itself around him again, the spell may have worked last night, but there was no guarantee he had drawn the runes on his face correctly, it might not work, but the idea of wrapping his hands around those pillowy breasts was too good to not risk it. 

“Excuse me Ms. Granger,” he called. She turned to look at him, she held several heavy tomes to her chest squeezing those wonderful breasts of hers down so that they came out around the books. She looked quite busy and annoyed. “I was wondering if you could tutor me, I am having a bit of difficulty in my enchantments class.”

Hermione was in fact busy, she had half a dozen different exams that she needed to be studying for, and it was quite odd for a Slytherin to be asking a Gryffindor for help in his studies. “Why are you asking me for help,” she asked, glancing down at his robes. “You should be asking your House’s prefect.”

“You are my prefect Ms. Granger.” His heart skipped a beat, had his plan already failed? 

For the first time since they began their conversation Hermione glanced at Mason’s face. GRYFFINDOR, she blinked feeling slightly dazed. “I am,” she asked her eyes losing some of their focus.

Mason couldn’t believe it, here he was standing in his Slytherin greens and Hermione stil asked. “Yes Ms. Granger, I’m a GRYFFINDOR.” 

Hermione glanced down to meet Mason’s gaze, if he was a GRYFFINDOR why was he wearing green robes? Her eyes flickered back up to his forehead where she read the word again: GRYFFINDOR. By the time she looked back to his eyes she had already forgotten that he had anything written there at all, much less what it said. “You’re a GRYFFINDOR?” Her voice felt very quiet and her mouth quite dry. 

“Yes Ms. Granger.” Mason couldn’t believe it, it was working. “I’m a GRYFFINDOR.” 

Hermione’s eyes flickered, up and down: his robes, his forehead, his eyes. It didn’t make sense, something was wrong. After what seemed like an eternity Hermione’s eyes focused back on him. “Of course you’re a Gryffindor, but I am very busy perhaps another one of the prefects can assist you.” 

Mason turned his head so that Hermione could see what he had written on the side of his face. “But Ms. Granger I would much prefer if you could TUTOR ME, everyone says you’re the brightest witch in the school.” 

He could see Hermone’s shoulders tense up as soon as the word came into view, but he had to push her. “I am very busy,” Hermione said again, her voice was even weaker now. Hermione read the words a dozen times, immediately forgetting what they said each time. “But I … I suppose I could find the time to TUTOR you.” 

Exhilaration flooded Mason, the spell was a success. “Wonderful, is tonight in the library alright?” 

“Yes that will be fine.”

Mason quickly walked off and Hermione stood dazed in the corridor for a few moments before she recovered. She had no memory of the struggle, how she had fought herself to not agree to TUTOR the young GRYFFINDOR, she only remembered that she had foolishly agreed to do so, and now had something else to add to her already packed schedule. 

**-That Night-**

Hermione found Mason in a secluded corner of the library, it was perfect, she hated being disturbed while studying. “You have excellent choice in location,” Hermione complimented. 

“Thank you.” Mason tried desperately not to gaze at Hermione’s bust, but he couldn’t help a quick glance down. 

Hermione internally rolled her eyes, she was quite used to that from just about everyone, but it was still quite annoying. She was tempted to come up with some excuse to leave, bu then she remembered how important TUTORing the young GRYFFINDOR was, and she decided to stay, 

They sat down next to one another at the table and he pulled out a notebook he had spent much of today and the previous night writing. “Thank you again for tutoring me Ms. Granger,” he said opening the notebook to the first page. 

“It’s quite alright,” Hermione said. “You know I had quite a few problems in my enchantments class as well, all the others seemed to get it immediately, but I struggled for weeks.”

“They say it’s a very tough class for Muggle Borns.”

Hermione looked at his in mild surprise. “You’re a muggle born?” He nodded. “Well then I suppose I better make sure you get good grades, can’t have you representing us poorly. Now show me where you’re getting confused.”

“Right here.” He pointed to the very first word written on the notebook’s page.

Hermione glanced down at the written word and marveled at the intricacy of Mason’s handwriting, it was beautiful. The words did not seem written but drawn, each one flowed into the other with such intricate lines that her eyes slid right across the page without even interpreting the words. “Oh my,” she whispered under her breath.

“It’s not too messy is it?” Mason marveled at the way Hermione’s jaw fell slightly open, the way her eyes lost all focus, she looked sexier than ever before this way. 

“No no, I was just admiring how beautiful it was in fact.” Hermione continued scanning the page as quickly as she was able. 

“So you can read it?” Even though Mason was confident that Hermione couldn’t he still felt the fear. 

Hermione finally turned away from the page to look at Mason, intent on telling him that of course she could read it, but as soon as her eyes left the page she realized that she couldn’t remember a single word of what she had just read. “Of course,” she lied. “Just let me read a little more so that I can understand where you got lost.”

She turned back to the page and started at the beginning, she was halfway down when she realized that she couldn’t remember a word of what she had just skimmed over. With a sigh of frustration that cause the chesty witch’s bosom to bounce she went back to the beginning of the page, determined to go word by word, but the moment she moved to the next word the previous one would fly out of her mind. 

Mason could see the frustration in Hermione’s face, she hadn’t spoken for almost ten minutes trying again and again to read the contents of the page completely unaware that it was just one word written over and over again: UNBUTTON. She was breathing hard, her chest bounced with each heavy sigh, he could feel his cock stiffening. 

Now angry at her inability to retain the information Hermione decided to start spelling out the word. ‘U …’ she licked her lips. ‘N,’ she could feel a bead of sweat trailing between her mountainous cleavage. ‘B… U … T … T… O … N.’ She blinked and looked away from the page, She almost had it that time, it was on the tip of her tongue.

Her would be student watched with baited breath, her struggle against the spell was only making her that much sexier. She stared at the page for an additional thirty minutes, and finally her hands slowly crept upwards, her eyes never leaving the page as they did. As though she was completely unaware of it happening. The chesty chestnut-haired beauty undid her tie, then moved on to her buttons. 

She undid one, then another, and another her eyes never leaving the page as she did so. With all the buttons undone her hands move back to their place on the table, and she sat there with a dazed look on her face. Mason’s erection was at full mast now, he wanted more than anything to turn to the next page, but they had already been here an hour. Any longer and the professors would come to clear out the library. 

Still he did have a few moments. He reached out his hand and gave her tit a firm squeeze. “Oh,” she said jumping slightly. Despite the reaction she still didn’t stop reading. Emboldened he gave another squeeze, harder this time. She bit her bottom lip in response. 

“That’s right, you enjoy this don’t you,” he whispered.

“Sorry what was that?” At his words Hermione turned to look at him, her pillowy tit still in his hand. She glanced down and her eyes widened when she realized what was happening. “What in the bloody hell do you think you’re doing,” she cried.

Oh shit, he thought. “Parere inperitis.” Hermione’s eyes fell closed like vault door and her hands came up to redo the buttons on her shirt and tighten the tie. She would regain full consciousness in a few minutes, but only remember an extremely productive and enjoyable study session which they would soon repeat. 

Those magnificent tits of hers would be his. 


	2. Hermione Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione falls further into Mason's clutches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all reviews are appreciated. I am also on wattpad if that makes it easier on any of my readers.

Hermione wasn’t surprised when Mason asked for another study session, their last session had been especially productive … she thought… but he still needed lots of help. He was by no means a fool, but he did struggle to understand the things that most wizards took for granted as a muggle-born, she had gone through the exact same problem when she first began at Hogwarts.   
She was distracted for most of the day by thoughts of the study session, for some reason whenever she thought about it her stomach would tighten and she could feel her face get hot. Ginny and Luna mocked her about this, claiming that she must have been having quite lewd thoughts for her face to turn quite a deep shade of red.   
Hermione didn’t feel this way when she had lewd thoughts though, she felt like this when she was angry, for a moment she thought she was angry at her student, but her memory of the night was crystal clear. He had been perfectly kind and respectful … until … until. She shook her head, no, he had been perfectly kind and respectful. Still the tightness in her stomach didn’t go away.   
\---------  
Mason spent most of the night thinking that a professor would storm the Slytherin Dorms and have him expelled from the magical school for what he had done to Hermione, but morning came, and he was still here, getting ready for the day in the Sytherin washrooms. No one else was around, most had gotten up earlier in the day, as to not miss out on breakfast.   
Even though he had stayed awake most of the previous night Mason didn’t feel exhausted as he should, in fact he felt invigorated. Thinking about the blank look on Hermione’s face, the feel of her breasts, the control he had: it filled him with energy. Mason took a look at himself in the mirror and nearly jumped out of his skin … his eyes they were red.  
The color was not immediately obvious, if he didn’t focus on it directly then it was impossible to see. He brought his fists up and rubbed his eyes, thinking it must have been some kind of illusion, or a trick of the light, but the color was still there. He turned away from the mirror, unable to look at his own reflection anymore, and there taped to the wall was an envelope: it was black, sealed, and had his name on it in orate red ink. 

Mason 

He grabbed the envelope off the wall and began frantically searching the washroom; after ten minutes of searching he realized that no one was there. Just him and an envelope. He ripped it open and inside found a letter written in that same neat script as his name. 

I am thrilled that my spell has finally found some use. Do not worry about your eyes, none will be able to see it. A word of advice: a relaxed demeanor makes the subject much more susceptible.   
\- D. D. 

Once his eyes had scanned the last word on the page the paper and envelope burst into flames, he dropped them both and they were reduced to ashes before they hit the floor. Someone knew, someone knew what he was doing, and they were helping him.

\----------------------  
“Are you still going off to tutor that boy,” Ginny asked, turning to look at Hermione. The chesty witch was sitting in a chair by the window with a faraway look in her eye, her legs were crossed in a way that the long gray skirt she wore rode up revealing a bit of her thigh. For the briefest of moments Ginny wondered what it would be like to slip her hand up the older girl’s thigh, and maybe even a little further, then the thought was gone just as quickly as it came. “Hermione,” she yelled when the witch didn’t respond.  
Hermione’s mind was indeed far away, she was thinking about Mason, the tightness in her stomach that she experienced was no longer unsettling, in fact it was starting to feel downright enjoyable. When Ginny screamed at her she uncrossed her legs and twisted to look at her redheaded friend. “Merlin’s beard Ginny, why are you screaming,” she demanded.  
“Because you weren’t listening to me.”  
“What did you say?” Hermione’s breasts bounced slightly as she readjusted her position, so she could better look at the younger girl.   
“I asked if you were going to tutor that boy again today?” Not for the first time the sight of Hermione’s bouncing breasts lit a reaction in Ginny, it wasn’t shock or awe this time though, it was something else.   
Hermione recrossed her legs … “Mason,” she said. “His name is Mason.”  
“Are you going to tutor Mason again today?”  
“Yes, he needs more help.”   
“Why are you the one to help him by the way? There are more than enough Slytherin prefects who don’t do anything.”   
Hermione furrowed her brow, what an odd question. “Why would he ask a Slytherin prefect for help, he’s a GRYFFINDOR.”   
“He was wearing green robes.” As soon as the words left her mouth Ginny doubted them, was she sure of that? Why would Hermione think he was a GRYFFINDOR if he wasn’t.   
“Why would he do that Ginny he’s a GRYFFINDOR.”   
Ginny frowned at her friend, what was wrong with the wild-haired witch. “He’s clearly a Slytherin.”  
“He’s a GRYFFINDOR.” For the faintest of moments Hermione’s eyes flickered red, and as her voice hit Ginny’s ears the redhead’s eyelids fluttered. The older girl’s voice did not sound right, it sounded as though two people were speaking; Hermione of course, but someone else as well. It was this second voice that sent shivers down her spine.  
The image of Hermione’s jiggling breasts came to Ginny’s mind, then the memory of her bare thigh moments before. She imagined someone else too, handling Hermione’s jiggling breasts and plump thighs with a powerful hand and an even stronger voice.   
“Yes, of course he’s a GRYFFINDOR,” Ginny finally agreed, her skin covered in gooseflesh from the fantasies. The two girls sat in silence for a few moments breathing heavily. Then as though a wand were flicked they returned to their conversation, the argument … and Ginny’s fantasies forgotten. “I suppose there are worse ways to spend an evening than with a boy as cute as he is.”  
“Cute?” Hermione scoffed, it was ridiculous. Her stomach disagreed … she squeezed her legs together and perhaps for the first time marvelled at how remarkably shapely they were. “Maybe in the same way an injured owl is cute,” she finally relented.  
\----------------------  
Evening came somehow both very quickly and at a crawl for Mason and Hermione. Nonetheless it came and the two ended up in their secluded corner of the library: the moment Mason saw Hermione his cock stiffened, luckily the table was there to block her view.   
“Oh you’re already here,” Hermione said. She expected her stomach to tighten as it had been doing all day, but seeing him in person made something else react on her body, something lower. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”  
“Not at all Ms. Granger,” Mason said.  
Hermione giggled, she stopped abruptly embarrassed , she did not giggle. “You don’t need to call me that,” she said her face turning red. “Hermione is fine.”  
“Alright then, Hermione,” he agreed.  
She sat down next to him again, she was distinctly closer this time, he noticed. “So what are we working on today,” she asked. Her body hadn’t stopped reacting, the library’s lighting made Mason incredibly handsome, and it was affecting her quite extraordinarily.   
“Corporeal Magic.” Mason opened his green notebook again. He had torn out a few pages and written new instructions in it, the green ink shimmered in soft candlelight.  
“My goodness … your handwriting is so beautiful.” Hermione didn’t realize it, but she had spoken the words barely above a whisper. She admired it for a few minutes in complete silence, her jaw hanging slightly open her eyes half lidded, before remembering that she was supposed to be helping the young GRYFFINDOR. “Oh my goodness,” she giggled again, not even noticing it this time. “I’m so sorry, just taking a moment to get oriented.” She crossed her legs, and her skirt rode up a fair bit revealing much more leg than was apprpriate, but feeling quite naughty already she left it for him to see.   
“It’s quite alright Hermione.” The sound of her giggle and the sight of her thigh sapped away all his nerves. He didn’t care about being caught, or getting expelled, he wanted her right now, right here on the library table, he didn’t care if anyone saw, hell he wanted people to see. He held the edge of the table in a grip so tight his knuckles turned white, screaming at himself to remain calm. He would have her, he just had to remain patient.  
Reverting to the strategy she remembered had worked the previous night Hermione started spelling out the first word on the page. ‘U...N...D...R...E...S...S,’ she thought.   
Mason saw her whole body go rigid: her shoulders stiffened, her jaw went from hanging slightly open to clenched shut, her crossed legs squeezed even more tightly together causing even more leg to be revealed, she had just read the first word.The spell on the pen made it impossible for her to remember what the word said, but it would sink into the back of her consciousness, where it would pull on her mind and body, leaving her unable to consciously resist as her whole mind was occupied by the text.   
She wasn’t able to consciously resist, but Hermione was fighting the effects of the spell, her mind was far too powerful to go down without a fight. She unwillingly read the word over and over again UNDRESS, UNDRESS, UNDRESS, unable to understand what it said. Frustrated she gave up on that word and moved onto the next one, fists clenched from her inability to read it. ‘R...E...L...A...X.’   
Her shoulders slumped making her bountiful bosom bounce and her fists came undone, her clenched jaw fell slightly open again, and he smirked; she had read the second word.  
Hermione didn’t feel frustrated anymore, she had to forgive herself for struggling to read this handwriting, it was so intricate and beautiful. She gave up on that word after reading it a dozen more times, and moved onto the next one. ‘U…N...D...R...E...S...S.’ Her entire body clench up again only for all that tension to melt away a moment later, this repeated a few times until the young witch’s hands finally started creeping upwards.   
‘Yes,’ Mason thought. He could practically feel her breasts in his hand.   
“Excuse me, what does this word say?” The question shocked him, it sounded desperate, likely an unconscious attempt at resistance. She pointed to one of the words on the page.   
“It says undress,” he answered, unable to think of a lie due to the utter shock he felt.  
“Oh,” she blinked her half lidded eyes slowly staring ahead and not at the page. All the confidence he felt drained out of him, dread filled his stomach like a black hole, but the red glow in his eyes only grew more powerful. “I suppose I better do that then.” Her hands came up and undid the tie, she dropped it next to her. Confidence filled him. She undid the buttons slowly, and once they were all undone she stood up, the chair scraping across the floor quite dramatically. The shirt fell into a neat little pile ontop of the tie, her breathing was labored, her mind completely occupied with spelling out the beautifully spelled words again and again. ‘U...N...D...R...E...S...S, R...E...L...A...X, U...N...D...R...E...S...S, R...E...L...A...X, UNDRESS.”   
Hermione undid the button on her skirt and allowed it drop. She now stood in only her underwear and Mason realized Hermione was no mere human, she was a vision made flesh. Her skin was without blemish, her stomach was flat and smooth enough to bounce a galleon off of, her ass was impossibly round, her legs were so shapely one might have thought some higher power had sculpted them, and her tits. Her tits were even larger than he thought they were, perfectly round globes of flesh that were more fit on a porn star than a promising young witch. The only thing that didn’t match her incredibly sexy body was her panties, beige and quite plain. There was however, a visible damp patch.  
Her eyes were glowing red now as well, he realized, and it only emboldened him. “Hermione,” he said picking the notebook up off the table and turned to the next page before holding it in front of her face. “Could you help me with this part?” He pointed to the first word on the page.  
“No,” she said surprising him. Hermione’s head felt like mush, she needed to go. “I’m quite tired, and we’ve made good progress today.” Did they, that sounded right, but she didn’t really remember. “I think we’re done for the day. I need some rest.” Hermione was breathing hard again, the red glow wasn’t solid anymore it flickered on and off.   
“Okay,” he agreed. He was full of anger, but trying to get another handful of her breasts would only set him back. “Parere Imperitis.” He left her there robotically redressing herself, and made a mental note for next time.  
On her way out of the library ten minutes later Hermione noticed that one of her buttons had opened up, and she sighed as she reached down to redo it. Her G-cup breasts made this all too common even with the special shirts she had to buy.


	3. Hermione 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -any comments are much appreciated

Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor dorms in a daze, Mason’s spell wrapped around her mind, squeezing it tightly in its warm embrace and wiping all her memories of what happened in the library mere minutes ago replacing them with new ones that made her body ache.  
She glided slowly through the mostly empty corridors, feeling so light that at time she wasn’t sure her feet were touching the ground. By the time she arrived back at the painting of the fat lady all memories of what had actually happened were gone. Hermione remembered only that she had gone into the session feeling uncharacteristically aroused and decided to tease the young Mason as a result. Unbuttoning her shirt enough to reveal her cleavage, raising her skirt high enough that her panties were in view. If he noticed he didn’t say anything, but she got the distinct feeling that the flesh she had revealed to him had a profound effect on him.  
When she entered the dorms Hermione found all girls were already in bed, darkness conquered the room, the only light source came from the effervescent moonlight that shone through the windows. She wondered briefly whether or not any of those sleeping girls knew Mason …. whether or not any of them had snuck away with him for a secret snogging session. Maybe more than one of them, she thought. Mason certainly seemed like the type of boy that would enjoy multiple women.  
Hermione shook her head, an intense blush coming across her face. She couldn’t believe such a lewd thought had crossed her mind; she had met this boy only two days ago and now she couldn’t seem to get him out of her mind. She picked her way across the dark room to her bed, she glanced briefly at Ginny’s bed which was right next to hers. The redhead appeared to be in a deep sleep. Her hands rose and she started stripping off her uniform, dropping the skirt, tie, and shirt into a neat little pile by the foot of her bed for the house elves to take the next morning.  
For a few moments she stood there in her knickers enjoying how the cool night air made gooseflesh erupt across her body, then realized what she was doing would look quite insane to anyone if they woke up, so she kneeled by her trunk to pull out some pajamas. Sitting on top of her clothes was a beautiful black box tied with a scarlet ribbon.  
An unknowable force drew her hands toward the ribbon. For a moment she hesitated, resisted may have been a better word, but a desperate desire to know what was within flowered in her chest and she undid the ribbon and pulled off the lid. Inside was a piece of parchment with only a single word written on it.  
Hermione  
Underneath the note was a piece of clothing, a night gown, but not like any night gown she had ever worn before. It was a bold red, with a black lacy pattern on every edge, it had a cut so low that one wrong move would certainly send one of her bountiful breasts tumbling to freedom, the fabric shimmered like water in the moonlight, she ran a finger over it: it was cool to the touch and impossibly soft.  
It was beautiful, Hemione thought. Without any input on her part Hermione’s hands lifted the nightgown out of the box and held it up to the light. It was semi transparent. Before she was able to give it another thought she slipped it on over her head. It fit perfectly, and felt divine on her body, everywhere it touched sent shivers through her. She hesitated … resisted … for a few moments, but undid her bra and stripped off her panties, dropping them into the clothes pile as well. She stood there for a few moments enjoying the feel of the fabric rubbing against her bare nipples and wet pussy then an overwhelming wave of exhaustion hit her. If she didn’t get into bed this very minute he would pass out on the floor, she was sure of it.  
She crawled into her bed and immediately fell asleep, forgetting by morning that she had ever not owned the nightgown.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ginny had felt strange all evening, she could not get the image of Hermione and Mason in the library out of her mind. An incredibly handsome wizard like him and the sexiest witch of the age had to be doing more than just studying in the library: regardless of what Hermione insisted. It only made sense to her, and Ginny found herself picturing the two wrapped around one another snogging like sexual deviants while lying in bed that night.  
Mason would grab Hermione, lifting her as easily as he would a feather, then slam her on the table, assaulting her neck with his passionate mouth. Hermione would giggle and tell him to stop, but contrarily expose more of her neck as an invitation for him to defy her. Ginny squeezed her thighs together, and allowed her hand to drift downward. Everyone was asleep, and even if they weren’t there was a fairly strict don’t ask don’t tell policy among the female Gryffindors.  
Mason would start unbuttoning her shirt and Hermione would grab his hands to stop him, but he would bite down on her neck and she would release his hands so that she could pull his body closer to her’s kindling unnatural amounts of heat between them. They would be doing all of this in the library, and Ginny who had come looking for her friend would be watching it all from behind a bookshelf. Rubbing between her legs just as furiously as she was now in bed under the covers.  
Ginny would moan too loudly, perhaps on purpose perhaps on accident, and be discovered. Hermione would be angry, but then Mason would suggest a more appropriate punishment: that Ginny use her perversions to serve them instead of spy on them. Hermione would be reluctant at first but would quickly warm to the idea of a beautiful subservient redhead.  
This fantasy was still running wildly through her mind when Hermione entered the dorms. Ginny closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, but she watched as the sexy witch stripped down to her underwear and just stood there. The moonlight that came in through the window gave her skin an eerie silvery glow that only made her look more beautiful.  
Ginny realized she was fucking herself now, her index finger pumped in and out of her slowly; the sight of Hermione’s shapely body was too much to resist. She watched as Hermione kneeled in front of her clothing trunk and pulled out a red nightgown that looked like it came straight from one of her older brother’s Horny Witches magazines. It was remarkably beautiful though, from Ginny’s perspective Hermione’s eyes reflected the red color almost like a mirror.  
Hermione slipped it on over her head, and Ginny was forced to cover her own mouth to stop herself from moaning. She had always thought Hermione was beautiful, but right now she wasn’t. Right now she looked like a perfect slut, waiting for her man to come in an fuck her till she couldn’t walk. Ginny realized she vastly preferred this version of the girl. When Hermione slipped into bed Ginny cursed whatever cave man had first invented the blanket, to hide that exquisite body from view was a crime.  
With the beautiful subject gone from view Ginny returned to her filthy fantasies. Mason and Hermione would demand everything from her: head for one, regardless of the time or place. She slipped a second finger inside, and it joined its sister with barely any resistance due to how wet she was.  
They would demand she do their homework, give them all of her money, they would call her names, and degrade her. Ginny put in a third finger carefully rubbing her clit in circles with her thumb, this was usually where she stopped, three fingers gave her a wonderful full feeling.  
They would hold the threat of revealing she was a pervert who liked to secretly watch other couples over her head, but that wouldn’t be why she agreed to all of their demands, no. Ginny reached up and pinched her nipple hard enough to cause a jolt of delicious pain to shoot through her body. She would do it all because she was a perverted masochistic little witch who loved being degraded and treated as though she were worthless.  
Knowing it would hurt, but not caring Ginny slipped her fourth finger inside and pressed her lips together to keep in the grunt of pain. She started frantically fucking herself with her hand, the slight pain it caused her made her hips buck involuntarily. If any of the other girls in the dorm were looking at her it would have been immediately obvious what she was doing. It was this thought that pushed her over the edge to orgasm.  
Ginny squeezed her eyes shut tightly feeling the impending orgasm. It started as a slight tingle at the top of her head that quickly turned into magical arcs that travelled down her body causing her shoulders, stomach, and toes to squeeze so tightly she thought she might explode. Just as quickly as her muscles clenched they released, forcing an involuntary moan past her lips, and a flood of juices onto her sheets. Any other night she might have worried about that, but the moment the orgasm ended she fell back onto the pillow exhausted.  
The young redhead woke up completely alone the next morning, all the other girls had eagerly poured out of dorms to enjoy their Sunday. She turned to look at Hermione’s bed and saw that the red nightgown was at the foot of the bed in a neat little pile for the houselves.  
Entranced Ginny got out of bed and picked up the nightgown pressing it to her nose, and inhaling deeply. The smell was intoxicating, and filled her mind with more wonderful, but terrible fantasies of Hermione, Mason, and herself.  
She stood there inhaling Hermione’s scent for a long while, her eyes glowing red the whole time.  
———————————————————————————————————----------------------  
Luna Lovegood was known for three things around Hogwarts: being one of the few students capable of matching Hermione in intelligence, being quite strange, and having an absolutely massive arse. She had learned long ago that it was absolutely impossible to hide a bum as large and shapely as hers, for Merlin’s sake when she bent over it looked as though a cartoon heart was back there. So she resolved to enjoy her looks while she could: wearing short skirts, tight pants, and shaking it every so often when appropriate.  
Many people had gone out of their way to tell her that if it wasn’t for the way she mentioned things no one else could see and talked in ways that no one could understand Luna would easily have just as many suitors as Hermione. This didn’t bother her though, Hogwarts had far too many wondrous oddities to concern herself with such petty popularity contests.  
Luna was currently in the Ravenclaw girls’ restroom standing in front of a mirror and getting ready to explore one such mystery. She stripped off her pajamas and put on her skirt stopping to admire her exquisitely full der·ri·ère. ‘Hermione can’t hold a candle to me in this department,’ she thought, giving a little shake and admiring the way it jiggled.  
She gave herself a saucy wink in the mirror before putting on her shirt and thigh high black socks, she loved these socks they made her feel as though she were some kind of innocent school girl that didn’t realize the effect she had on people. Though this was far from the truth.  
Once out of the restroom she reviewed the mystery in her head, for the past few months trails of a mysterious pink aura had appeared in the corridors, only visible while wearing her Spectrespecs.  
She had tried telling a professor about it, but she had been quickly dismissed as she often was, so she resolved to find the origin herself. A few nights ago when wandering through the school she finally found the origin of the aura; a window far overhead that the moon perfectly aligned with.  
She had to return the next night due to a professor quickly approaching, and it being far past curfew, but by then whatever had been there was gone. The only evidence that it had been there at all was an unnaturally warm spot against the cool windowsill.  
Now the strange pink mist seemed to have no origin, she tried following the trail several times, but it would cross against itself and sometimes disappear completely leaving her with nothing.  
She was resorting to a different tactic now, she had created several maps tracing the path of the mist over the past few days. This tactic proved successful as she found a single place on which the mist converged every day, a boy’s restroom on the fifth floor.  
The blonde set up with a small notebook and a tin of biscuits across from the restroom, and received many strange looks from the boys that filtered in and out, but she paid them no mind. After a few hours her investigation bore fruit, the strange Slytherin boy who Hermione was tutoring for some reason walked into the restroom. He was completely enveloped by the pink mist, it poured off of him in waves leaving faint trails of itself behind him. It looked quite beautiful in its own way.  
How strange, she thought. She considered waiting for him to exit the restroom and confront him, but she reasoned that now that she knew the point of origin of the mist there was no reason to rush for answers as he may very well not even realize that he was letting it off. Magic was funny that way.  
Her next step: research what spell might cause pink mist.  
—————————————————————————————————————----------------  
Mason was sure of it now, there could be no denying it. His cock was growing. Last night he had been no more than five inches with a decent though not particularly special girth. This morning, after dreaming about running his hands over Hermione’s exquisite body all night he had awoken to nearly seven inches and a girth to large his hand barely wrapped around it.  
It had to be another effect of the spell he reasoned, it stood proudly and he rubbed a quick one out fantasizing about Hermione and her beautiful redheaded friend.  
Later he went to his favorite restroom, and noticed the blonde Ravenclaw with the arse so large that every skirt became mini on her stood outside staring intently at the door. He found this quite odd, but she had a reputation for being odd, so he didn’t give it much thought. Once inside the restroom he immediately forgot about her, as there was another red envelope sitting on a sink.  
He didn’t bother with the search this time, whoever was leaving these envelopes was clearly too powerful to be found using such simple means. He tore open the envelope and read the message it contained.  
You’ve done a wonderful job so far Mason, but beware this is where many young masters and mistresses falter. Domination cannot be done partway, it is an all or nothing game. If you stop before conquest, the spell will take back more than you have gained from it. You have shown promise, do not disappoint me.  
-D.D.  
Mason didn’t know exactly what that meant, but he knew he didn’t like the sound of it. He had planned on waiting a few days before taking another run at Hermione, but evidently there was no time for that.  
He found Hermione in a group of her friends: Ginny, and that blonde Ravenclaw from earlier. He had painted his face again with a single order: AGREE. “Hermione,” he called.  
The group of girls turned to face him as one; in most other cases this would have been intimidating, but upon seeing his face their eyes all flicked up to his forehead. Each of the girls read the order a half dozen times before they refocused their attention on his face, their eyes slightly unfocused.  
“What is it Mason,” Hermione asked.  
“I was thinking that tonight we should move our study session somewhere else tonight.”  
AGREE, Hermione felt a tingle down below, where in the wizarding world could Mason possibly want to go. “Where were you thinking,” she asked, crossing her arms across her chest. She did it to put a kind of boundary between her and Mason, the fact that it made her breasts look even more gropeable than they already were, was a semi-unintended benefit.  
“There’s a spot just outside the Forbidden Forest Boundary, I believe it’s called the Hidden Grove.”  
Unconsciously Hermione bit down on her lower lip, AGREE, she knew about the Hidden Grove. Complete privacy, the thick trees surrounding it made it so that no sound escaped the immediate area, yes it would be the perfect place to … study. She was ready to AGREE, it was on the tip of her tongue, it almost found its way out, but she held it back by pressing her lips together. “I … I don’t know,” she said.  
Ginny couldn’t believe the audacity of this GRYFFINDOR. Asking the most curvaceous and wanted witch in the school, maybe even in the world, to join him in the Hidden Grove where students did far more than study was more bold than anything she had ever heard of. Ontop of all this he had done so in front of her friends, completely unbothered by the gossip that was sure to follow his request. And yet Ginny found herself urging Hermione silently to AGREE, to it. ‘AGREE Hermione,’ she thought.  
Luna started pulling at her skirt nervously, she found the idea of Hermione AGREEing to the wizard’s request quite titillating: A Gryffindor and a Slytherin going out was always good gossip, but Gryffindor’s queen going out with some Slytherin no one had ever heard of? It was practically a scandal. Which of course only made her desire to see Hermione AGREE grow. In fact the longer they stood their staring at another she more it seemed absurd that Hermione hadn’t AGREEd already. The memory that this young man was the origin of the pink mist seemed far away at the moment, less important.  
“Come on ‘Mione, he’s just asking for a little tutoring, it would be cruel to not AGREE,” Ginny said. Her voice came out much more sultry than she had intended, but the idea of what these two would do in the the soft grass of the Hidden Grove scrambled her better judgment.  
Hermione’s arms dropped, her friend was right, Mason needed help and it was her duty to help him. “Alright,” she AGREEd. “I’ll see you there at our usual time.”  
“Wonderful,” Mason smiled, not knowing that it sent delightful shivers through the three witch’s backs. “Parere Imperitis.”  
All three girls blinked, the spell massaged and kneaded their memories for a few moments until all any of them remembered was the bold request and Hermione’s eager AGREEment.  
“My goodness what would Professor McGonnal think of her star pupil going around corrupting the youth,” Ginny teased.  
“Quiet you, we’re just studying.”  
“Oh is that so,” Luna asked a smile playing on her lips. “Tell me what will you have him study? The curves of your body, how smooth your skin is, maybe the inside of your mouth with his tongue.”  
Luna and Ginny dissolved in giggles and Hermione gave her two friends an angry frown, but in the back of her mind she thought those would be positively delightful topics of study provided she had the right student … and she certainly seemed to.  
The witches stayed there talking to one another for another few minutes before they all left intent on taking care of some chore or another. Luna in an effort to find wrackspurts put on her Spectrespecs again, and was shocked to find that that strange pink aura that had emanated off of that handsome Slytherin was coming off of her now, not nearly as thick, but it was definitely there. She needed to find out what this was.


	4. Hermione 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione reads the words

—————————————————————————————————————  
Except from D.D.s reddit post   
The most important thing that every aspiring master or mistress must remember about this spell is that they cannot penetrate the subject's lower holes until the subject is able to read the text out loud. The enslavement spell is based off of stoking desire in the subject, and giving them what they want before they submit will break the spell which will have various metaphysical consequences. This rule does not apply to the master's slaves however, and this loophole should be taken full advantage of ....   
—————————————————————————————————————  
"I simply cannot believe that you told that GRYFFINDOR yes 'Mione." Ginny said. The two were in one of Hogwarts's many hidden rooms, which they made frequent use of due to the chaise lounge and full body vanity mirror.   
"Well I did Ginny, you and Luna have to accept it." Hermione was standing at the mirror examining herself. "And preferably stop talking about it as well."  
"It just makes no sense. The richest and most handsome wizards in the school have offered their entire fortunes for your hand in marriage, and you've turned them all down. Why is he so special?"  
Realizing that there was no way out of the conversation Hermione relented, it might be nice to talk about her feelings. "I honestly can't tell you why, there's just something about him. He makes my ..." Hermione hesitated on the next word realizing she couldn't say that, even to Ginny. "Stomach tremble."  
Ginny nodded as though she understood. "So he has a giant cock then? Why didn't you just say that to begin with?"   
Hermione whipped around and glared at Ginny for a brief moment, a randy smile on the red head's face. A smile tugged on the older girl's lips. "Absolutely massive."   
The two girls erupted into a fit of giggles and Hermione collapsed next to her friend on the chaise, Ginny leaning her head intimately on the buxom witch's shoulder. They sat there for a long moment just listening to the sound of each other's breath. There was a very close intimacy between the two girls in that moment, an intimacy Mason's spell sought to take advantage of.   
The two girls's eyes began to glow.   
"You know just because he has a massive cock doesn't mean he knows how to use it, he could do more harm than good if you aren't careful. Maybe I should supervise your little visit just to make sure he doesn't get too eager."   
Hermione scoffed at this, straining her neck so that she could look at Ginny. She had never noticed it before, but the younger girl's red eyes were beautiful. 'Green eyes,' Hermione reminded herself. 'Ginny has green eyes.'   
"You realize that to supervise us properly you would have to be there the whole time right? I mean it's the only way I would feel safe." The room felt quite warm now to Hermione, the tone of their conversation had changed, the joking air seemed to have gone between them. Her nipples were quickly stiffening, and her panties took on a distinct wet property.   
"Oh of course," Ginny agreed craning her own neck so that she and Hermione were face to face. Mere inches apart. "Of course I'd masturbate myself as well, otherwise it would be odd."   
"No doubt about that, if you were staring at us and doing nothing it would be downright strange, but if you're masturbating to us then you're just a pervert. Nothing more common in the Wizarding World than a pervert." Ginny tingled at being called a pervert, the word sounded so sensual and loving coming from Hermione's lips.   
"A pervert," Ginny asked, feigning offense. "Would a pervert do this?" She placed her hand on one of Hermione's breast, gave it a firm squeeze, and left it there.   
Hermione bit her lower lip, but she didn't protest. They sat there for a few moments in silence both girls breathing heavily. "No, I imagine a pervert would be better at squeezing a girl's breasts."  
"Oh like this you mean?" Ginny gave the breast a tighter squeeze, eliciting a moan from the older girl. Encouraged Ginny massaged the fleshy globe, pressed it tightly against Hermione's chest, and allowed it to drop before starting the process over again. "Of course a pervert would probably force you to kiss them as well."  
"Definitely," Hermione agreed breathlessly.   
Ginny closed the distance between their lips and the two girls kissed, the sounds of their quiet moans filled the small room for several long minutes before they pulled apart. Hermione's head was spinning, her nipples felt stiff enough to carve wands. Ginny felt drunk, and eager to make bad decisions.   
"How would we do it though," Ginny asked her chest heaving.   
"I could borrow Harry's invisibility cloak, he wouldn't ask any questions."   
"It's a plan then."  
"Oh yes."   
Their eyes stopped glowing, and feeling incredibly warm and unsatisfied, the two left the room. Hermione borrowed the invisibility cloak from Harry who didn't even question why she needed it, and delivered it to Ginny who took it wordlessly. —————————————————————————————————————  
Hermione could not believe that she had agreed to Ginny's request, it was insane. Part of her wanted to rescind the offer, but when the thought crossed her mind for more than a few moments her eyes would begin to glow, and she remembered how having an audience would make her and Mason's intimacy all the naughtier.   
She absentmindedly squeezed her breast, running a thumb across her nipple, wondering how Mason would begin the night. The thought of him kissing her gently like a skilled lover in one of the romance novels Hermione secretly read made her skin flush. It was a nice thought, she reasoned. A week ago this would have been exactly what she wanted from a potential partner.   
Now though? The thought of him pinning her arms above her head and kissing her roughly while groping her tits like they were made for his personal enjoyment made Hermione's knees weak. This wasn't a nice thought, no, it was a dirty thought that she felt guilty for having, and this served to make the thrill it brought her even more powerful.  
As nine-thirty approached and Hermione got ready for her and Mason's study session she realized that if she came in her usual purposely frumpy appearance he might think that she had absolutely no interest in him. This thought she found too terrible to entertain, so she dug through her trunk, and managed to find a skirt from years before her form had filled out.   
The waist still fit which inflated her ego greatly, but it also hugged her hips snugly, and stretched so tightly across her bum that it seemed almost Luna-like. She also elected to leave behind her bulky sweater, her tits were easily her best feature and if now wasn't an appropriate time to show them off she couldn't imagine when.   
She tried running a brush through her messy hair, but that, as always, proved fruitless, so she finished off with a few spritzes of a perfume, and rushed down the stairs. Many students took second and even third glances at her as she rushed by them, her breasts jiggling alluringly across her tightly stretched blouse. Seeing her dressed like this was a rare sight, and no one seemed to want to miss it.   
The attention normally would have bothered Hermione, but the idea of being admired for the curvaceous body she had didn't seem as unappealing as it once had.   
Mason and Ginny arrived nearly at the same time as she did, though she could only see the former who stole a quick glance down at her, causing a small smile to tug at the corners of her mouth. It gave her a strange feeling of satisfaction to know he was looking at her this way, it made her feel sexy, like a woman.   
"It's good to see you Hermione." Mason thought it was actually quite incredible to see Hermione dressed like a horny school girl, but that would have been inappropriate. "Let's sit."  
Realizing there was no way for her to sit without flashing Mason a view of her bright pink panties, a thought that held a devilishly naughty appeal, Hermione knelt on the soft grass. She tucked her knees underneath herself and patted the ground next to her invitingly.  
Ginny rolled her eyes at this, Hermione might as well have just offered to polish his knob with the back of her throat right there, it would have been less forward than kneeling in front of him like some kind of over eager cock slut that couldn't wait to have her first taste of a powerful wizard's cock. A blush covered Ginny's entire body as she realized how truly twisted this thought was.   
The sight of Hermione on her knees looking up at him made Mason's cock twitch, if it hadn't been for the extra loose trousers he had procured earlier it would have been painfully obvious. He sat down quickly to make sure it didn't show. "So today I thought we'd start with botany," Mason pulled index cards out of his bag. He had bought these long ago when he believed that Hogwarts would be more similar to a regular school Before he could show her what was written on the first card, Hermione knocked them into his lap.  
Hermione did this without thinking, the thought that they would waste valuable snogging time studying some silly subject was so distasteful to her that she couldn't even let him begin. "Mason," she said in as sultry a voice she could muster. "Witches and wizards do not come here to study." She leaned in closely pushing her breasts together with her biceps to make them look even more momentous than they already were. "They come here for this."  
She closed the distance and locked their lips together. For a moment Mason was too shocked to do anything, but then he began returning the kiss feverently. Hermione's lips were remarkably soft, and she smelled like strawberries.   
Heat rushed through Ginny's body at Hermione's actions, the older girl was acting like some kind of whore. Of course, Ginny realized she couldn't judge her for it. Here she was standing in an invisibility cloak to bear witness to her friend's romp in the woods with a wizard they barely knew. She briefly wondered whether Hermione's permission to do this made the situation more or less perverted, but her attention was quickly drawn back to the two in front of her.   
Hermione could not stop shivering, Mason's lips were scorching hot, and that heat filled her until she felt as though she might boil over. When she felt his tongue poke at her lips she opened her mouth and granted him access, which he eagerly took advantage of.   
The moment his tongue entered her mouth Hermione's entire body convulsed. 'Did I just orgasm,' she thought with surprise. How could he have this effect on her. For a moment she wondered if perhaps it was a spell or a love potion of some kind, but he planted a series of molten kisses on her neck and she forgot about it immediately.   
Mason felt himself growing impatient, his cock which had stopped growing at nine inches would soon make its full presence known. He didn't want to wait anymore, if the spell allowed him to have Hermione like this then there was no reason to wait any longer. He slipped his hands behind her, one reaching the base of her scalp and taking a good hand full of her brown locks, the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her onto his lap, and forcing their chests to press against one another. He could feel Hermione's breasts pressing into him, this only made him squeeze her tighter   
Ginny had yet to have her first kiss, but she knew that she wanted it to be exactly like this; a strong wizard wrapping his powerful arms around her so tightly that she wouldn't be able to escape regardless of whether she wanted to or not. The sight of Hermione being manhandled was driving Ginny to madness, and almost unconsciously she slipped a hand up her own skirt to tease her already soaked pussy.   
For a brief moment Hermione was surprised by Mason's actions, but that surprise was quickly replaced by an entirely different surprise when she felt his cock pressing into her thighs through his pants. He was large, very large, frighteningly large. If her mouth wasn't pressed against Mason's she was sure she would have drooled. She briefly thought about their audience, and moaned: partly because knowing she was being watched excited her and partly for Ginny's benefit. Mason kissed her even more aggressively at this.   
Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his thick black hair, moaning louder and with more frequency. She loved this feeling, if her first snogging experience had been this pleasant she may very well have become one of those slutty girls who she had previously looked down upon.   
Her moans emboldened Mason, he pulled his hand off her wais and raised it, his finger tips just barely brushed against Hermione's breast when ...  
SMACK  
He pulled his hand back in shock, her smack had quite a bit of power behind it and had left a red welt on his hands.   
'Why the hell did she do that,' Ginny thought.   
'Why in the hell did I do that,' Hermione thought.  
She hadn't meant to, really, but a lifetime of hitting away overeager people's hands had engrained the instinct into her. Realizing her mistake she reached out for Mason's hand to try and pull it back to her eager waiting bosom, but the way their bodies were pressed together made it impossible.  
The smack gave Mason clarity, it reminded him of what he wanted. He did not want to be Hemione as a girlfriend, lover, or paramour. He wanted her as an eager and willing slave, who would ask which hole when he told her he wanted a fuck. It was just as D.D.'s note said domination could not be done part way, it was an all or nothing game, and he wanted it all and more.  
So he pulled away from her much to her chagrin. "We should start studying, or we won't ever get anything done."   
When Mason pushed her off of his lap onto the grass Hermione felt her heart break slightly, and she responded how she always did when she was hurt: anger. "Study," she asked, her voice full of silent rage. "I didn't come out here to study."   
Mason realized for the first time that Hermione's eyes were glowing red now, hers were a brighter red than his, and without having to look in the mirror he knew his own were glowing like scorching coals as well. "We need to study Hermione," Mason said putting a hard edge to his voice.  
At the sound of how stern his voice was Hermione nearly melted, but she wanted his mouth back on hers more than she wanted to give in to his orders. "Do you realize how lucky you are," she demanded as she angrily got to her feet, flashing him a view of the panties she had tried to hide earlier. "Half the bloody witches and wizards in the world would kill to be where you are right now. Well you just ruined it, you've lost your bloody chance." She poked him in the chest as he said this, and started gathering her things off the ground with a straight legged bend giving him a full view of her round arse.   
Despite her resistance Mason felt stronger than he did before, tonight was the night, her anger was just to mask her disappointment. She thought sex with him would satisfy her, but Mason knew she would never be truly satisfied again unless he enslaved her completely. Calmly he grabbed an index card from the carefully stacked pile and held it up for her to read. "Read the card," he barked. Involuntarily Hermione stood up, her skirt had hiked up high enough while bent over that most of her creamy thighs were revealed. Briefly she fought the urge to look at the card, but the impulse was too strong to resist, and she read it: RELAX. "What does it say?"   
"It says ... " Hermione's shoulders dropped, and her frustration tempered slightly. It wasn't rational to be this angry at him, she had struck him with quite a bit of force for doing something they both wanted him to do. "It says ..." RELAX. Hermione tilted her head slightly to try and get a better look at the card.  
Curiosity filled Ginny, what could the card have said that would make a furious Hermione, a force feared by every wizard on this side of Britain, calm down so quickly? She silently crept around the couple until she was standing right behind Hermione and could read the beautiful ... beautiful handwriting herself.   
"What does it say," Mason demanded again shoving the card closer to her face.  
Hermione's legs felt like jelly, her mouth felt heavy in her tongue, the intense anger she had felt mere moments before was gone now. Ginny found herself in a similar state, each attempt to read the card only made her RELAX more.   
"I can't read it," Hermione finally admitted her speech slightly slurred.   
"What about this one," Mason asked holding the next card.  
STRIP. Hermione realized that trying to fight Mason and his ridiculous desire to study would serve no purpose, boys always resisted when they were told what to do. She had to tempt him. "I'm not sure," the entranced witch said as she started to STRIP her clothes off.  
Ginny still couldn't read the card, and this worried her slightly, but seeing Hermione start to STRIP she realized that things were going to get entertaining very quickly. No one could resist that incredible body for long. The red head ran her hand up her skirt, but now the uniform skirt and her panties felt like too great an interference, so she hastily pulled both down being very careful not to look away from the card as she did so. For a moment having her bare lower half exposed was enough to sate her urge to STRIP, but when the redhead felt the urge to pinch her nipples she shed her shirt and bra as well. She stood completely invisible, and naked except for her knee high socks.   
STRIP, STRIP, STRIP. Now that she started Hermione couldn't STRIP fast enough, she cursed how long her buttons took. In her rush to pul off the overly tight skirt she tore the fabric. Her bra and panties fell to the ground as well leaving her only in her thigh high socks which squeezed around her plump thighs. "What does it say Hermione," he prompted again. STRIP STRIP STRIP.  
"Why does it matter?" Hermione was mouthing the word now unconsciously, she knew what it said but could not remember it. "Why are you turning me down to study? Even I don't love school that bloody much." STRIP STRIP STRIP she mouthed it again and again. "Why don't you just take me?"   
Mason smirked at her desperation, how helpless she was to resist him now. He flipped to the next card. "What about this one?" CUM.   
Hermione's knees buckled from the force of the orgasm that rippled through her, she let out a throaty moan. Ginny didn't collapse, but had to cover her mouth to keep her own moans from being heard. For just a moment Hermione's old self came to the surface, realizing that her feelings couldn't be natural, he was doing something to her. "You've cast some kind of spell on me haven't you," she asked between desperately sucking air into her lungs.   
"Shut up," Mason said. He didn't say it harshly, but his voice was firm enough that Hermione found it impossible to defy. Mason flipped to the next card SUCK, this one held mere inches from Hermione's face made it so that Ginny was spared from its effects.   
As soon as Hermione said the words Ginny realized it must be true. Neither of them would ever have done anything like this before, but Mason was somehow changing every boundary they had. Pushing and molding their minds even when he wasn't around: it was why she and Hermione kissed, it was why she was standing out here masturbating to her friend, it was why they had been so obsessed with him. She had to get away, to tell a professor about what he was doing.   
Hermione's mouth felt terribly dry all of a sudden, and almost tragically empty. SUCK SUCK SUCK, she mouthed over and over again her eyes hazing over. The concern over what spell he might have cast on Ginny and herself was pushed out of her mind by the desperate yearning to wrap her soft pink pillowy lips around something.   
When Mason pulled his cock out the concern was all but gone. She couldn't believe the size, it stood straight up as solid as a tree trunk and damn near as thick around too. A trail of precum oozed from the mushroom tip, which was bright red and looked almost angry that she had the audacity to not already be sucking it. Drool started pouring out of her mouth as she kept mouthing the word SUCK SUCK SUCK unable to comprehend them.   
Ginny tried to turn, tried to run, tried to cry for help, but the sight of Mason's third leg froze her in place. She couldn't look away from it, her hand went back to her pussy and started touching it again. Envy burned in her stomach as she realized what Hermione was about to do.   
"It says SUCK Hermione," Mason said.   
As if she had just been waiting for permission Hermione shoved the cockhead into her mouth, sucking it like her favorite treat from Hogsmeade, the taste was certainly just as delightful. She sucked the cockhead with such vigor that her cheeks collapsed inward giving her beautiful face a lewd appearance, for a moment this was enough to satisfy her desperate urge to SUCK, but Mason placed her hands on the back of her head and forced her head deeper.   
"That's right Hermione," Mason said. "Take more of it bitch."   
"You lucky bitch," Ginny swore breathlessly. Hermione had never looked more beautiful than she had right now, completely naked on her knees struggling to take Mason's cock. She reasoned that she could go get help as soon as they were done, Mason didn't know she was here and Hermione seemed to be enjoying herself, so there was no rush.   
Realizing what Mason wanted Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and started forcing her mouth to the base of his cock. When he hit the back of her throat she gagged and tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, partly due to the pain, but mostly because she had failed. She had never failed at anything before, she was Hermione bloody Granger.  
Seeing that he had reached her limit Mason backed off using his grip on her hair to force her to bob her head up his cock. "Fucking hell, you were made for this you know that," he asked.   
Hermione felt like she was made for this, his cock in her mouth made her feel complete, it satisfied a desperate urge she didn't know she had. SUCK, SUCK, SUCK. She reached a hand up and cupped his balls, they gave off incredible heat and she played with them absentmindedly wondering what it would be like to SUCK one of them.   
"Take it," he hissed, pulling out at the last possible moment to cover her face and bare tits in his cum.   
The envy that Ginny felt did not dissipate as she watched the brown-haired witch get covered in Mason's magical seed. He came for what seemed like an eternity, cumming so much that he covered Hermione's face and tits in the sticky liquid. Desperate for more satisfaction Ginny began fucking herself with four fingers again, pinching her nipples fiercely. This was something out of her deepest darkest fantasies made flesh; the fact that Mason had done something to them to make it happen felt inconsequential.   
Mason handed the final card to Hermione who took it without thinking, still dazed. "Get on all fours," he ordered.  
Some might have thought to deny Mason's request. Hermione might have even been able to, but the smell of his rich cum made her mind swirl and drained her of any resistance. She turned around on her hands and knees her ass thrust out toward him.   
"Noooo," Ginny squeaked out desperately. "Don't do it." She said this partly because she didn't want Hermione to give in, but mostly because she wanted Mason to plant his cock deep in her own pussy.  
Mason positioned himself behind Hermione rubbing her slit with his cockhead eliciting more moans from her. The heat from her pussy was so tempting, he wanted to bury himself deep in her, but he was too close to fuck up now. "Read the card Hermione," he ordered.   
"Why," Hermione moaned. She wiggled her ass at him, desperately. "Just fuck me already, please. I'm begging you. Plunge your hot cock into my pussy and fill me up." Hermione needed it, she burned with the desire to finally feel him inside her. "DO IT," she begged.  
"You don't tell me what to do slut." Mason grabbed a handful of her hair pulled forcing her to arch her back. His cock was nestled between her lovely ass cheeks, he lightly rocked back and forth to ease the throbbing some. "Read the card.  
In the back of her mind Hermione realized that the spell had to be tied to his writing, it would explain why she couldn't read it. Reading this card would certainly mean the completion of the spell, but if it made him fuck her she didn't care anymore. She brought the card up and scanned it: MASON IS MY MASTER. "I can't read it," she mumbled.   
Mason gave her ass another firm smack causing a small orgasm to ripple through her, stoking the fires of her lust even more. "Read it," he demanded again.   
"Please," Hermione begged. What she begging for she didn't even know anymore.   
"Read it," he practically screamed.  
"It says ... it says... it says MASON IS MY MASTER," she moaned.  
The moment the words left her mouth Mason thrust into her, only managing to fit half of his length. This was more than enough for Hermione whose eyes rolled back as an orgasm intense enough for stars to pepper the edges of her vision wracked her body. Her eyes shined so brightly that she could have lit up the every corner of the Forbidden Forest.   
Ginny's own orgasm hit moments after Hermione's did, not as powerful, but still intense enough to make her finally break her silence. "Fuuuuuck," she yelled as she came all over her hand.   
"Whose there!" Mason couldn't see anyone, but he had heard it. He pulled out of Hermione, his cock swinging around wildly as he tried to locate the source of the scream. "Come out."   
Affected as she was by the spell Ginny nearly obeyed him and stripped off the invisibility cloak, but she regained her senses at the last possible moment and started to back away. She had to alert a professor, to find a way to reverse the effects of the spell. No matter how tempting the pleasure it brought was.   
"Stupefy." An orb of red light streaked across the night and hit Ginny squarely in the chest, she fell over unconscious, the Invisibility Cloak falling over and revealing her naked body. Mason turned to look at the source of the spell, it was Hermione. The witch was sitting up naked and pointing her wand at Ginny.   
She turned to look at him, for a moment he wondered if she would turn the wand on him, but the look of desire in her eyes told him this wasn't true. "She was watching us master."  
"How did you know that slave," he asked.  
"She asked me if she could do it earlier after we kissed a bit. I said it was alright, it seemed like quite a sexy idea at the time." Hermione felt better than she ever had before: no stress, no fear, no insecurities. All of those things mattered little when she knew her purpose in life: to be her master's willing and devoted slave. "I was right, you made her so bloody horny she couldn't even run to get help." Hermione shivered at the thought, she truly had a powerful master. "Should I say the reversal charm Master or do you want to?"   
"You know the reversal charm," Mason asked surprised.  
"I remember you saying it at the end of our study sessions Master, I remember them all now." Hermione licked her lips and squeezed her legs together. "I can't believe I managed to resist you for so long, what a fool I was."   
Mason smiled, Hermione was his. Now to deal with the red head. "Parere Imperitis."   
Ginny's eyes snapped open and she stood, moving robotically and with half lidded eyes. She dressed herself and walked back to the dorm where she collapsed into bed and slept more soundly than she ever had before.   
"Master?"  
Master, Mason liked the sound of that. "Yes slave," he asked.   
"Ginny is quite beautiful."   
"Yes she is."  
"Perhaps even more beautiful than me."  
"I don't know about that."  
"And she's also obviously quite the pervert."  
"What's your point?"  
"It's just that I believe she'd make a wonderful slave."   
"I think you're right," Mason agreed. "Now get your ass over here so I can work that tight pussy of yours open."   
Hermione let out a giggle and eagerly ran towards him.   
———————————————————————  
Luna had been in the library since she had left Ginny and Hermione earlier that day, searching for references to pink magic. After hours of searching she had only come across a single paragraph in a tome written in German, which she had to use a dictionary to translate.   
Desire magic is a magic that has to do with sexual desire, it has never been confirmed to have existed, its "researchers" claim this is because it is completely invisible unless wearing special lenses at which point it would appear as pink. When questioned on why the effects of their Desire Spells could not be recreated by even the most powerful of wizards, these "researchers" claimed that those who had never used Desire magic before the age of twenty-five would never be able to. These "researchers" have a reputation for debauchery and are in all likelihood just trying to justify their own promiscuities, and thus should not be taken seriously.  
Luna looked at her hand, Spectrespecs sitting high on her nose, the pink aura was almost gone, but still visible. She needed better research.


	5. Ginny 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patreon.com/reformedwriter  
> Thank everyone for your continued interest in my stories, I hope you enjoy the chapter

Hermione had always liked the library, at first because it was a sanctuary where she could escape all the mean girls who made fun of her appearance, and all the idiotic boys who obsessed over her chest. It was quiet, it was peaceful, and it smelled delightfully of old books.   
Now it was her favorite place because it was where her Master had begun his conquest of her, and because it had plenty of surfaces where they could screw like rabbits. This was where they both were now in fact, sitting on a bench in the middle of the library, Hermione having cast a spell to render them invisible to any who might come looking.   
She knelt on the bench her knees on either side of his thighs, her shirt and bra pulled put to expose her massive tits and her panties pulled down to give him access to her eager snatch. His cock was already out and at full mast, throbbing and waiting for her. Her hands cradled the back of his head, tangled in his incredibly soft hair.   
Hermione grunted as she plunged herself on her Master’s cock, he had finally stopped growing at nine inches, and while she still couldn’t quite take his full length she certainly enjoyed trying.   
She ground her hips slowly at first, delighting in how full he made her feel, how whole. As she grew wetter she started to dropping herself lower onto him letting out small gasps and whimpers as his cock stretched her walls. “Oh bullocks,” she swore.   
Her arms were wrapped around him his hands were on her pale bare ass, squeezing, pinching, and massaging it. He didn’t rush her, he was more gentle than she deserved, but she could sense his impatience through the spell. “That’s right Hermione,” he said. His tone was so full of love and reverence that Hermione felt her heart swell, if he hadn’t broken her with the spell she was sure she would have let him have her regardless. “Here I’ll give you a hand.”   
He took one of his hands off of her ass, and though she missed it momentarily it quickly found a new place rubbing her clit. She shuddered at the pleasure and sank another inch aided by her natural juices. “Master,” Hermione moaned pausing to grind. “I’m sorry Master, but I need more help.”   
A grin spread across Master’s face, it scared and aroused her further, he used his other strong hand and forced her hips down so that he was finally inside her completely. “Don’t move yet slave, just get used to it.” She clutched him as tight as she could willing the pain away.   
After a few minutes of sitting in that position she began to gently move her hips, it still hurt, but the spell eased the pain. Mason’s eyes, her Master’s eyes, glowed brilliantly and the longer she looked into them the more beautiful she realized they were, and the less she could feel the pain.   
“Master, it feels amazing.” Hermione began moving more quickly now, growing wetter which each thrust.   
He took his hand off her ass and buried it her brown locks grabbing a firm hand hold and pulling so that her neck was exposed to him. The pull sent a flood of rapture down her back, making her supple unblemished soft flesh erupt in goose pimples. She had no time to recover before his lips pressed against her neck and began kissing, biting, and sucking.   
“You’re mine Hermione,” he muttered in between bites. “Everyone in this school might want you, but you’re mine.” He pulled her hair again for emphasis.  
“I’m yours,” Hermione agreed, barely able to form thoughts with the pleasure she felt. “I’m yours master.”  
“Tell me how you’re going to help me enslave Ginny,” he demanded.  
Hermione’s mind was immediately filled with maddening thoughts about everything she could do to help enslave her younger redheaded friend. As though drugged with a truth drought Hermione’s mouth began speaking every one of her fantasies.   
“I’ll use your spell on her Master, I’ll use it until all she can think about is serving you.” Hermione trembled as an orgasm overtook her, far from satisfying her though it only stoked the flames of her growing lust. “If she resists I’ll use Imperio on her, I’ll alter her memories until all she remembers is being your personal, willing, eager slut.”   
Hermione’s hips were moving completely on their own now, she could feel nothing except pleasure which made her fantasies come even faster.   
“I’ll tie her up, I’ll use every spell I know to make her go mad from the pleasure. Not just her, I’ll give you every witch in this school,” The image of a school full of enslaved witches at the beck and call of her master brought Hermione to another orgasm, she let out a moan of delighted agony. “I’ll conquer the bloody wizarding world to give you every witch you want.”   
For a moment she completely disappeared into her fantasies, obsessed with the idea of Mason becoming the new minister of magic his power complete and all encompassing. A hard smack to her ass brought her back down to reality, Mason stood up from the bench and took her with him.   
She let out a squeal as he took over the encounter, thrusting powerfully into her, holding her up as though she was lighter than a feather. “Your brain is as big as your tits,” Mason grunted as he sped up. “Get ready to take it.”   
His thrusts kept speeding up until he buried himself into her one final time and unleashed a torrent of cum. Hermione opened her mouth in a silent scream, her vision went white, and she passed out.   
Minutes later she awoke, and was eager for another round, but Mason chided her reminding her that she needed to get to the dorms. To lure Ginny into the next part of their plan, so she got dressed and hurried to the dorms, his cum still inside her.  
-  
A very strange atmosphere had settled over the Gryffindor girl’s dorms, there seemed to be a hidden coil ever winding, and they were all waiting for it to spring. BE NAKED. Every sentence the girls spoke between each other only made the tension more clear, BE HORNY, no more than a few words could be spoken before the chatter would cease.   
Most girls were made uncomfortable with this tension, BE NAKED, BE HORNY, Hermione being its chief cause, absolutely delighted in it.  
The buxom brunette currently spoke to Lavender Brown who was complaining about the day’s lesson. “I just don’t see why we must end the day on double potions, Professor Slughorn spends practically the whole lesson trying to peek down our blouses.”   
It was well known that Slughorn liked to take special attention with the witches who had reached their eighteenth year. “Oh I don’t know, he’s harmless enough,” Hermione said dismissively.  
Lavender gaped open mouthed. “Who are you and what have you done with Hermione,” she demanded jokingly. “Where is the most prude witch I’ve ever known in my life?”  
“Maybe she finally got that good dicking everyone kept saying she needed,” Hermione playfully chirped. This only made Lavender’s mouth gape open wider.   
Hermione couldn’t blame the blonde witch for her reaction, mere days before she would have jinxed anyone who so much as acknowledged she had a set of gigantic, round, gravity defying perfect tits. Now she took a special thrill in teasing those people: a flash of cleavage here, some thigh there, she had given Slughorn the slightest peak at her bra and he had nearly knocked over the potion he was demonstrating.   
It was a thrilling, freeing, delicious feeling to show off the body she had been almost ashamed of for so long. It was made even better by the fact that only her Master would ever lay a hand on her.   
They sat in that same uncomfortable silence for a few moments, BE NAKED, and Hermione watched as Lavender’s hands came up to her shirt and fiddled with the top few buttons. She smiled at the sight, but forced herself to look back up at the witch’s pretty face. “Have you seen Ginny? She’s usually back by now.”   
“Oh Ginny,” Lavender got a pensive look on her face. Her hands continued fiddling with the top button, until it finally popped open. “She went to the bathroom in the middle of a few classes, took a long time to come back.” The next button came undone, and her slender fingers went to the next one. BE NAKED.   
“Did she?” Hermione had strong suspicions about what the pixie figured, freckle-faced, redhead was doing when she disappeared to the bathroom and she revelled in the fact that she was likely thinking about herself and Master while she did it. BE HORNY.   
She shuddered, the orders she painted on the walls using Master’s pen still affected her, even though she had long since been able to read them.  
They continued to sit in silence, Hermione taking pleasure in watching Lavender undue more and more buttons on her shirt. She had undone nearly half of them before her unconscious desire to BE NAKED was finally overtaken by the fact that her lacy, silky, scarlet bra was on display to half the dorm.   
She hastily redid the buttons and walked away, a look of confusion and arousal on her heart shaped face.   
For a moment Hermione was disappointed, watching her fellow witches struggle against her Master’s power had become one of her favorite past times, but the disappointment quickly passed when her Master’s real quarry came into her sight.   
Ginny walked into the dorm room, Hermione licked her lips at the sight. Ginny was only five foot five, but she still cut quite the impressive figure. She had a set of pale shapely legs that ended in a heart shaped arse, tight enough to bounce a galleon off of, her waist was pinched, her stomach flat, her breasts a full c-cup, all of this accented the crown jewel of her appearance: her face.   
Many witches and wizards confused Ginny with a Veela as soon as they saw her face, heart shaped, perfectly symmetrical, with a button nose and large green eyes that had gotten her out of more situations that even her breasts had. Her fiery, straight, silky, waist length-red hair flowed from her scalp like a waterfall, giving her an almost ethereal beauty.   
Though her breasts weren’t as big and soft as Hermione’s and her arse wasn’t as round and bouncy as Luna’s, Ginny was more beautiful than the two combined.   
BE HORNY  
Hermione shuddered, she ran her tongue over her gloss coated soft pink lips. Ginny would make a good slave, a wonderful one really, she was eager to start her training. “Ginny, you naughty girl! You’ve almost made us late for your extra lesson.”   
She got up off the bed and approached Ginny with wide arms intent on pulling her into a breast filled hug.   
-  
BE NAKED.  
BE HORNY.  
Ginny’s heart dropped the moment she saw Hermione. BE HORNY. Thinking about the busty brunette conjured thoughts of her and Mason wrapped around each other in ecstasy. BE HORNY. The redheaded witch had spirited off to the restroom several times throughout the day in a vein effort to quell the thoughts. She wasn’t sure that she would be able to look at Hermione without going mad with lust.  
In her final lesson of the day Ginny found herself unconsciously teasing herself with the tip of her wand under the table, she was very lucky no one had noticed. All of these things combined made her avoid Hermione, which she felt wildly conflicted about as she also held the deep nearly overwhelming urge to TRUST HERMIONE.   
She had hoped that she would miss the extra lesson Hermione had signed her up for but based on Hermione’s breasts pressed in her face she had no such luck. “I don’t know Heremione,” Ginny argued faintly. “I’m quite tired, and I don’t think that I’m quite up to an extra lesson.”  
“Oh you’re tired love?” Even though she said it softly, almost lovingly Hermione’s flirtatious look made Ginny feel as though the older witch knew exactly why Ginny was so tired. “Don’t worry the lesson won’t be too long, and afterwards I’ll give you something that’ll make you sleep more soundly than a stone tonight. How does that sound?”   
Ginny couldn’t look Hermione in the eye, so she looked at the brunette’s massive, round, perky tits and mumbled a shy “alright.” Hermione guided her down the stairs and Ginny followed just far enough behind to ogle at her ass.  
No one paid them much mind as they left the dorm, and Hermione cast a spell as soon as they were outside the Fat Lady’s portrait. “Why did you do that Hermione,” Ginny asked.   
“Oh you don’t need to worry about that Ginny,” Hermione said, patting her on the head. “You TRUST me don’t you?”  
“Yes, I TRUST you.” Ginny agreed almost immediately. At first she didn’t know how she felt about the head pat, it had always felt condescending when others did it, but when Hermione did it. Ginny’s panties got just a little wet.   
They made their way through the halls of Hogwarts, eventually coming to a door CLASSROOM that had some strange writing on it. Ginny tried to read it, CLASSROOM, but she didn’t get a good enough look before Hermione hurried her inside with a swat to her bottom. “Come on Ginny we have to get seated quickly.” Hermione urged.  
This CLASSROOM was unlike any Ginny had ever seen at Hogwarts, it had only two chairs and one table. At the front of the room was a chalk board with strange writing she couldn’t quite read, SUCK, OBEY, SUBMIT, SUCK, OBEY, SUBMIT, and Mason. If it wasn’t so obviously a CLASSROOM Ginny never would never have guessed that it was.   
“Hermione is Mason having class with us too?” Ginny asked.   
“No he’s teaching the class.”   
Ginny furrowed her brow, TRUST HERMIONE, that couldn’t be true. Students didn’t teach lessons at Hogwarts. “Your boyfriend is teaching? Don’t be silly Hermione.”   
Hermione’s red eyes, brown eyes Ginny reminded herself, narrowed as she looked down at Ginny. It felt incredibly wrong to question Hermione, she was supposed to TRUST HERMIONE, TRUST HERMIONE, TRUST HERMIONE, but it was too absurd to be true no matter how much she TRUSTed HERMIONE. “That can’t be true,” she said with a soft whimper of a voice not her very unlike her usual fiery fierce tone.   
“Oh but is,” Hermione leaned in closely to Ginny, close enough that all Ginny could see was the strange marks on her forehead. TRUST HERMIONE. “Come on Ginny you little pervert, let’s sit down and get to work.” OBEY, SUBMIT.   
Once again the way Hermione said pervert made Ginny shudder, so much love and kindness and hunger expressed in that one word, if she didn’t know better Ginny would have thought it was magic. “What’s the lesson,” Ginny finally asked after a few moments of willing herself not to give in.  
-  
Mason knew they had her the moment the question left her lips, she wanted to give in, need to give in. She would come quickly he was sure off it. “Wizarding Sexuality is the topic of our lecture today Miss Weasley,” he said.  
She turned to look at him a look of shock and aroused fear written across her expressive face. For a moment her mouth moved without saying anything at all, but then finally she recovered her voice. “I’ll … just take my seat then ... professor,” she said the last word unsurely, but she still rushed over to one of the two seats. Her face was beat red, but her eyes were attentive and her thighs were already squeezed together, he was sure she would be more attentive than she ever had before.   
Hermione gave him a knowing smile before she made her way to the desk, the smile made his cock throb, she had been the best slave he could have hoped for: eager, beautiful, and almost obsessive in her devotion to him.   
“Now who can tell me, what is a cock for?”   
Ginny’s eyes widened at the question, her red lips fell slightly open, but she didn’t say anything. Just sat on the edge of her seat as though at rapt attention.  
“Oh I know sir,” Hermione said eagerly raising her hand, her voice was husky, one of her arms was crossed underneath her chest making its fullness even more pronounced.   
“Please educate the class Ms. Granger.”   
Ginny’s face turned to look at Hermione, her eyes were opened so wide one might have thought they were about to fly out of her skull.   
“Cocks are for sucking, licking, stroking, squeezing between your breasts, and taking into your pussy … or other places.” Mason’s cock stiffened at her lewd response, he didn’t bother to hide it so it stuck out proudly in front of him. Ginny’s head moved between his tent and Hermione’s face.   
“Good Miss Granger,” Mason praised. Hermione gave him a wink that promised she would do all those things and much more very soon.   
The lesson went on for almost half an hour with Mason asking the two girls various sexual questions, each and every one Hermione eagerly responded to while Ginny paid rapt attention. At some point he thought she might have actually been taking notes, but it turned out she was doodling lewd drawings on her parchment.   
“Perfect, now would anyone like to give us a demonstration of what we’ve learned today?”   
-  
Ginny immediately turned to look at Hermione, she was eager to see the brunette display the proper technique for cock sucking, but to her surprise Hermione stayed silent. She gave the older witch a gentle nudge with her elbow, and she acknowledged her red eyes glowing brilliantly. “Hermione, he asked for a volunteer.” Ginny whispered as though they weren’t the only two in the class.  
“I can’t do it Ginny, I have a sore throat.” Hermione touched her long elegant neck as she said this. “Why don’t you do it?”   
Ginny gulped, SUCK, OBEY, SUBMIT, BE HORNY, TRUST HERMIONE, she could feel her face hot and her heart hammering in her chest. She couldn’t do this, SUCK she couldn’t, this was insane. SUCK, TRUST HERMIONE. But Hermione surely would never recommend she do something that wasn’t in her best interest, and besides that, BE HORNY, Ginny found that she wanted to, SUCK.   
BE HORNY  
She wanted to do this ever since that night in the woods, since she had seen Hermione doused in Mason’s copious seed. She wanted it for herself, and now she could have it, right here right now. Breathless, Ginny raised her hand, her whole body trembling as she did so.   
“Yes Miss Granger would you like to be my volunteer.   
She found she couldn’t even speak, her mouth was too dry, so she just bobbed her head up and down. BE HORNY. “Alright then, please come up here and kneel down.”   
Thoughts about what it would be like ran through Ginny’s head as she left her seat : how it would taste, how the veins would feel against her palm, how she would breathe with such a huge rod stuffed down her throat. BE HORNY. By the time she stood in front of him Ginny’s panties were soaked, and she had began to wonder if Mason would call her names while she sucked on his cock as he had Hermione.   
Bitch, slut, pervert … if he called her the last one Ginny might have very well fallen in love with him then and there. BE HORNY, SUBMIT, OBEY. “You’ll probably want to take off your shirt Ginny, I cum quite a bit more than most.”   
“Yes,” Ginny hesitated. “Sir.” It felt right to call him this.   
Within moments her shirt was tossed on the table and Ginny’s pink bra and incredibly stiff nipples were revealed.   
“The bra too,” Mason said.   
“I … I think I’ll keep it on.”   
She saw a frown flicker across Mason’s face, but her didn’t push the issue. She hiked up her skirt and knelt on the ground, the stone floor felt incredibly cold on her knees, but she forgot all about it when Mason’s cock came into view. It was even larger up close.   
For a few moments she just stared at it, watching transfixed as a trail of precum oozed out of the top and down. She licked her lips in anticipation before placing a chaste kiss on the mushroom cap. When she pulled Away a trail of pre cum connected her lips and his tip. “You can do a lot better than that, Ms. Granger,” Mason said to her.   
Heart hammering in her chest Ginny her head forward, her mouth open wide as she could manage. She shuddered when it reached her tongue, the taste was salty and bitter, but it was delicious nonetheless. “That’s a good slut.”   
Ginny’s eyes widened at being called that, BE HORNY, she went to pull her mouth off his cock to give him a piece of her mind, but found that she couldn’t quite bring herself to take his cock completely out of her mouth. SUCK, BE HORNY, BE HORNY, SUCK, BE HORNY.   
Instead she glared at him furiously, but she was sure it lost its affect with his cock in her mouth. “Do you need help taking it deeper Ginny?” This question made Ginny even angrier, he was teaching her like she was some untalented student who needed extra help with a simple assignment.   
With momentous effort Ginny plunged herself as deep as she could on his cock, it hurt, Merlin it hurt. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but the pain only stroked her masochistic desires, she could feel her own fluids dripping down her pale thighs.   
A part of her wondered if she looked as beautiful to Hermione had doing this same act. Based on Mason’s moans of pleasure she wasn’t doing too badly. She continued forcing more and more of his cock down her throat, relishing in the pain this brought and his moans, she would glare at him whenever he called her a slut, but she couldn’t deny how the word made her pussy throb.   
She bobbed her head up and down for a few minutes, it got easier the longer she did it, her spit combined with his precum to form a natural lubricant making it easier on her on each downward bob. A part of her felt relief at this, but her masochistic side missed the pain.   
As if Mason could read her mind he grabbed a fist full of her silky red hair and held it in a tight grip, sending shivers of pain down her spine.   
Eventually her jaw tired, and despite his moans of pleasure Ginny wasn’t sure she had gotten him any closer to ejaculation, so she pulled his cock out of her mouth with a wet plop. As soon as she did she was met with a flash card in her face, with the same strange writing. “We’ll end today’s lesson by you reading this out loud to the class Ginny, please read it clearly.”   
MASON IS MY MASTER  
-  
Hermione had begun to fondle herself the moment that Ginny wrapped her tight hot mouth around Master’s cock. She squeezed one of her soft round breasts tightly, rubbing the stiff heel of her right palm against her large pink nipple to hasten it to hardness.   
Her left hand reached betwixt her thighs and began an assault on her eager snatch. She teased her clit, using the tip of her thumb to rub firm circles around it. ‘That’s right you little pervert,’ Hermione thought as Ginny started forcing Master’s cock down her throat.   
She inserted a finger into herself, squeezing her nipple harder as she did to increase the pleasure. A part of her felt sharp jealousy at the fact that it was Ginny sucking Master’s cock, SUCK, but she knew soon they would both be on their knees before him, so she quelled the envy … for now.   
Finally Ginny made it to the base of his cock, Hermione could see that the red head had tears in her eyes and was furiously fingering herself. She pulled herself off to gasp desperately for air and was met with a muggle flash card in her face, and Master’s order. “Please read it clearly.”   
Hermione shuddered as an orgasm overtook her, anticipating the amazing pleasure Ginny would feel once she read the card. She just hit its cusp when Ginny’s words filled her with rage. “I … I can’t read it.”   
-  
Ginny wanted to read it a deep hungry desperation clawed from the depths of her very soul desiring that she read it, but the words wouldn’t come. MASON IS MY MASTER. She tried desperately to read the words, but the writing was so intricate and beautiful that it was impossible to follow to completion. BE HORNY. “M … M …. m” she tried to read it out loud, but could not get past the first letter.   
“Try harder Ginny,” Mason ordered her and she redoubled her efforts squinting her eyes so that she might get a better look at the card, but it was fruitless.   
Looking at the card made the yearning in Ginny grow even more desperate and she felt like there was only one thing that could satisfy it. “Can’t we finish this first?” She gave Mason’s cock a few tugs causing more precum to leak out the top. “I’ll read it after,” she promised.   
Based on the look on Mason’s face this wasn’t acceptable.  
“I think class is over,” Hermione said from her side.   
The yearning grew even stronger, MASON IS MY MASTER, and in desperation Ginny threw her mouth onto Mason’s cock. Before her lips could reach his head though two words rang through her mind: “Parere inperitis.”   
-  
Mason watched as Ginny’s expression of lust, desperation, and anger faded away leaving her with an expressionless blush on her face. Robotically she stood up, and put her shirt back on, leaving the room without another word.   
“Come here slut,” Mason ordered and immediately Hermione knelt down and removed her shirt in a practiced motion. “Use your tits.”   
She obediently wrapped her pillowy, warm, soft, round breasts. “She didn’t give in,” Mason muttered to himself. He didn’t understand it, but he was sure Hermione would, she was the brightest witch of the age. “Why do you think she didn’t give in?”  
Hermione’s brow furrowed, her lips formed a slight pout, her expression took a dower appearance which was juxtaposed the erotic sight of his cock squeezed by her breasts. She played with her breasts, rubbing them against his cock, alternating the pressure and occasionally flicking out her tongue to lick the tip.   
After minutes of this she finally spoke. “The spell is meant to dominate an unwilling subject: to squeeze, fondle, and shape their mind to your desire.” she squeezed him tighter for emphasis. “We’ve been giving Ginny everything she wants by letting her join us, we need to push her in other ways to completely dominate her.”   
He nodded, Hermione had poured over the spell the moment he had explained it to her, so he trusted she knew what she was talking about. “I suppose you might have some ideas about how to put pressure on her,” he said.   
The busty slave smiled deviously, her red eyes glowed brighter, for a moment he thought he might be able to see all the cruel pleasures she could think of. She plunged her mouth onto his cock and started deep throating, easily taking him down to his base. “Bullocks,” he groaned.


End file.
